


从没有发生过的古怪漫谈

by yuxiui



Category: you know who - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiui/pseuds/yuxiui
Summary: 以下所说的每一件事情都没有真的发生过 都是我胡说的
Kudos: 4





	从没有发生过的古怪漫谈

不知道在哪一个年代哪一个时候 有一个皇帝 他很想证明自己是一个会打江山 也会守江山的好皇帝 他觉得好皇帝要做的事是什么呢 是让每一个人都吃饱  
要让大家吃饱 就要种地 就要提高粮食的产量  
可是地只有那么多 人只有那么多 一时之间 怎么提高呢？  
这个和其他皇帝都不同的 一向提倡唯物主义的皇帝 提出了一个人定胜天的想法 大家一定可以战胜这个人和地的问题 战胜天  
最早的时候 没有人知道这句话到底是什么意思 但是有一个聪明机智的县太爷 领悟了 他上奏说 近来 我带领着县里的百姓刻苦钻研 终于发现了一个特别的培养小牛的办法 如今 我这里的牛一头可以生100只小牛 小牛80天就可以长到500斤 一头牛 就能养活整条街上的人 还有富余 还能养活其它县的人  
这个皇帝看了这个奏章 很是欣慰 高处不胜寒 但现如此看 他也不算孤家寡人  
于是这位得到赞许的县太爷 开始了平步青云  
其他迟钝的人才恍然大悟 原来人定胜天 是这个意思啊  
于是越来越多的地方都开始人定胜天 到处的水稻 小麦 牛肉 猪肉 鸡 鸭 甚至大白菜 都种出了自然环境里绝不可能出现的大和多  
就这么人定胜天了好几年 忽然有一天开始 有人饿死了 然后越来越多的人开始饿死 年年丰收 怎么还会有人饿死呢？  
这个皇帝有一位辅佐他多年的宰相 见到如此情形 决定亲自去考察情况 他见到到处饿殍遍地 易子而食 他意识到皇帝错了 他说 这不是天造成的 是人造成的  
因为饿死了太多人 皇帝被迫在近万人面前 读了一篇罪己诏 这件事 极大地伤害了皇帝的感情 这位宰相 跟随他多年 一向是最为他着想最得力的 可如今 竟同别人一起来指责他  
可见人心难测  
那还有什么力量是他这个孤家寡人能够依靠的呢 他见到古书中写的 水能载舟 亦能覆舟 是啊 就比如那个遥远的从未和他有过交集的县太爷 就懂得他的意思 可见能够理解他的人 还是百姓啊  
他发动了一个让百姓之间互相监督 互相治理的新的管理方法 果然每个人都很高兴 因为人人觉得 自己做了主人了  
皇帝就在人人互相监督的环境里 顺理成章地靠着人人 把宰相杀了   
大家见到宰相都如此凄惨 更不敢说话 这个事情 明明死了更多的人 但却持续了更久的时间

后来大家意识到 皇帝是不能太责怪的 否则死人的就不只是平民了 于是大家不再谈论这件事 实在有人说起了 就说 那几年 雨水不是太好   
后面几年 则是皇帝身边有红颜祸水 不可怪皇帝

又隔了很多年 另一个皇帝遇到了相同的困境 他做错了一件事情 这件事情是什么 不太好细说 但是宰相们对他的恨意和不满 又一次到达了高潮 这个皇帝 被迫在一个大家都能看到的地方 写下一篇颜面全无的说明 大家要他说出来 他究竟做了什么 皇帝只说 我某一天某一刻 做了一个什么的  
宰相们见他还是不肯说 就请外国的使臣 代他说了出来 且不说具体是哪一天 只说 最早的时候 这个皇帝做了什么   
于是大家一看 那个最早的时候 不就是皇帝自己说的某一天某一刻吗 两相结合 就是在说 皇帝错了  
见到皇帝已经如此没脸 宰相们也觉得 事情不好真的太过 于是第二天 他们上朝的时候 便不再那么让皇帝没脸 皇帝在所有人的面前 又变得伟岸起来  
从那一天开始 事情就渐渐地开始改变了 好像都是在往好的方向走  
但是事情再一次变得不可说起来 且比原来更不可说 因为问题似乎解决了 你还有什么可说的呢？

而那些逼着皇帝写下罪己诏的宰相们 似乎也忘记了 自己的前辈 是什么样的下场


End file.
